In many computer games, there is a virtual world or some other imagined playing space where a player/user of the game controls one or more player characters (herein “character,” “player character,” or “PC”). A game engine accepts inputs from the player, determines player character actions, decides outcomes of events and presents the player with a game display illuminating what happened. In some games, there are multiple players, either online or within a single console, wherein each player controls one or more player characters.
Computer games may also include various types of in-game assets (aka “rewards” or “loot”) that a player character can obtain within the game. For example, a player character may acquire game points, gold coins, experience points, character levels, character attributes, virtual cash, game keys, or other in-game items of value. In many computer games, there are also various types of in-game obstacles that a player needs to overcome to advance within the game. Moreover, a goal of the game may be to acquire certain in-game assets, which can then be used to complete in-game tasks or to overcome certain in-game obstacles. For example, a player may be able to acquire a virtual key (i.e., the in-game asset) that can then be used to open a virtual door (i.e., the in-game obstacle).
Unfortunately, players of these computer games may only continue to enjoy these games for as long as they obtain gratification from overcoming obstacles and progressing to experience new features of the game. Thus, to keep players interested, some game developers expand a game periodically to add new obstacles or features for players to explore. Nonetheless, it is common for players to get stuck in a game as they progress toward more difficult in-game obstacles. Some players may persevere to defeat these difficult obstacles. However, many players find themselves playing a game less often as the obstacles they encounter become more difficult, and as they encounter new game experiences less often.